Communications solutions for low-power wireless sensor and actor networks (LP-WSAN) are continuing to make strides to meet ever shrinking power and cost budgets. These types of devices are becoming ubiquitous with the advent of wearable technologies and the internet of things (IoT). Many LP-NA/SAN devices are based on single carrier (narrowband) modulations like Gaussian frequency shift keying (GFKS), Gaussian minimum shift keying (GMSK), offset quadratic phase shift keying (O-QPSK), etc. Protocols can include but are not limited to, ANT, Bluetooth (BT), Bluetooth low-energy (BTE), ZigBee, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM or 2G Cellular), etc. To achieve low-power, LP-W SAN devices tend toward low-overhead protocols with simple processing (less protocol fields in packet structure, simple or no-FEC, etc.), and low duty cycles (short packet sizes, long connectivity periods).